


You knew?

by days_of_storm



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen, John and Molly friendship, Mention of Reichenbach, Molly Hooper has a dark sense of humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 17:43:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19405084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/days_of_storm/pseuds/days_of_storm





	You knew?

“You knew?” John stared at her as she finished her pint. “You’ve always known and you never thought of maybe, possibly telling me?”

“I couldn’t tell you. I promised him that I wouldn’t.”

“To keep me safe, yes, that was what he said.”

“I’m sorry.” Molly traced the wet circle her glass had left on the table with her index finger, a sad smile on her lips. “You know, John, I always thought I could never fool Sherlock Holmes. And yet, on the day he jumped off that roof …”

John drank deeply, not quite sure whether he wanted to hear her finish that sentence. 

“I have access to the morgue and I sign death certificates when necessary.”

It took him a moment to understand what she was saying. “So there was a real body in the casket. There’s a real person in Sherlock’s grave?”

A grin stole its way into Molly’s features. “Buy me another drink, will you?”

John obliged, baffled by her amusement. 

When he sat, she clinked classes with him and then smiled into the distance for a moment, and John began to feel decidedly uncomfortable. “Whatever you did, he doesn’t know, does he?”

Molly chuckled. “It’s quite ironic, really, but he never asked me.”

And suddenly John understood. 

Five years ago, he had unwittingly attended James Moriarty’s burial.


End file.
